empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Nessa Parker
Nessa Parker is a recurring character in the third season and fourth season of Empire. She performs under her stage name simply "Nessa". She is portrayed by singer Sierra McClain. Series Light in Darkness Nessa is first introduced as Shine' s protégé. When Shine demanded Lucious to let Nessa sing background for Jamal at Empire X Stream premiere and record songs with Hakeem. When Hakeem hits on Nessa, she quickly let's him know she's not one of the "young, dumb thirst bucket thots" he's into and won't fall for him. At the X Stream premiere, Jamal has stage fright after being shot so he couldn't perform. Nessa decided to take over the performance since she knew the show must go on. Cupid Kills Lucious Lyon wants to sign Nessa but other record labels are trying to sign her as well. Lucious sends Hakeem to offer Shine and Nessa $2.5 million if they sign to Empire on his live stream channel, but it backfires when Shine publicly show viewers how much Empire Entertainment is offering and telling other labels not to offer money that low. Lucious then sends Andre to talk to Nessa and he was able to convince her to sign with Empire. Shine later finds out and tries to kill Andre but Lucious and Andre vested him to sign as well. Later on, Nessa came to see Andre alone as they were developing a chemistry. She kisses him and they are about to have sex in his office until Andre has a vision of his late wife Rhonda Lyon telling him it's okay to give in, leading to a bizarre ghost threesome. One Before Another Shine comes to Jamal's apartment to kill Andre but luckily Nessa was there from spending the night with Andre. Nessa was able to convince Shine to spare Andre's life. She also ignores Hakeem's repeated advances, in favor of being with his brother. Nessa later learns about Andre's illness and tells him she won't give him his medicine. He assumes she doesn't want him, but she clarifies that she wants him to tend to it himself and will stay by his side. This makes him happy and they embrace. Fair Terms After Shine's death arranged by Lucious, Nessa returns to take over his votes that she was given by Shine himself if he died. Lucious, Cookie and Andre went to Nessa to apologize for doing her wrong and forgetting about her. They offered to extend her contract at Empire and be apart of 20 for 20, if she votes against Eddie and Anika taking over Empire. Nessa eventually agrees to help in Shine's honor. The Unkindest Cut Nessa became Tiana's rival when she and Andre sabotaged Tiana's upcoming performance at the Helene van Wyeth fashion show for Nessa to take the spotlight. Nessa went all the way out by burning the dress Tiana was supposed to wear for the fashion show and record Tiana's rampage and Andre puts it on the internet causing Tiana to lose her performance and for Nessa to take the spotlight. Sound & Fury During a meeting over who's going to perform at the Next-Up showcase. Cookie, Hakeem and Becky wants it to be Tiana but Andre, Xavier and Shine wants it to be Nessa. Lucious picks Nessa to perform. Nessa performs at the showcase until Hakeem and Tiana turned off her mic and take over the performance. When the performance was over, Nessa throws Tiana off the stage, both girls slapped each other in the face and Tiana pulls out Nessa's extensions. The audience filmed the fight until Hakeem and Andre had to break them up. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Empire Entertainment Artists Category:Antagonist